The Reapers grim
by Jknight3135
Summary: A short Halloween treat, for a story to eventually be developed. The cool of October was a welcome change from the searing heat of summer as Jinx walked down the street towards a small bank, not even big enough to be a worthwhile target back in her thieving days, no self respecting thief would target such a small bank... right?


**A/N: Here's a Halloween treat for you all, It's not really even a complete thought but I felt it was appropriate, enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own any of the characters, ideas, or plot of the Teen Titans. If you are looking for the people that own them you're looking in an awfully strange place for that.**

* * *

The Reapers Grim

Chapter 1: Trick or Trauma

Jinx walked slowly down the street through the cool autumn air, the twenty year old ex-thief was on her way to the bank to deposit her work check. She had been clean for a few years now, working at a local bookstore, enjoying the simple life.

She breathed deeply of the cool air, with it the scents of coming winter and of the Halloween season, pumpkin spices from a nearby coffee shop, and dry straw decorating many of the storefronts. She stepped into the small bank changing from the cool air to the warm interior and took her spot at the end of the line.

Certainly her life wasn't as exciting as it had been but, she enjoyed herself with things she had never had the proper time to do before, reading, art, and a bit of sorcery namely. She had lost many of her friends with her exodus from the criminal scene, some disagreeing with her choice, some staying away to keep her out of trouble, but regardless of intentions she had very few people close to her, but she was fine with that, the silence was something she had not had before and she was still enjoying it.

The line marched steadily forward, and a nervous looking guy wearing a brown trench coat caught Jinx's attention.

She would never say she didn't miss the excitement of her old life, she was certainly pleased with her current situation, it was something she never thought she could have, a normal life.

Jinx saw it before anyone else, the silver bright flash of metal as he pulled a gun from his coat.

She missed some of the people especially, all the unique people she got to meet. Raven for some reason stuck in her mind, she hadn't heard of the dark sorceress in some time, having left the Titan's a little less than a year ago for unknown reasons.

Half the people hit the ground after the burst of gunfire while half ran out of the bank, two other guys pulled guns out from under their coats and started shouting, Jinx crouched down behind a nearby desk.

She had wondered what happened to the mysterious woman, she had always captivated Jinx during their brief interactions, the calm and control the woman exuded was something else.

One gunman fell to the floor spasming with pink electricity, several rounds wizzed by into the wall, another gunman crumpled from a kick to the back of the head, the last gunman was reaching for a nearby woman to hold hostage.

Perhaps 'proud' of her past work wasn't the right word to use, not ashamed by any means, but it could have been different certainly, although who was she to say what the future may hold for her at any given time? Maybe those past mistakes were what ended her up where she is today, who is to say?

A squeeze of the trigger was all he got, but that was all the fully automatic machine pistol needed, bullets leaving the barrel as her hexes flew from her hands.

Looking back now there were many things she would have changed, different things she would have liked to experience, different skills she would have liked to get better at, so much she was never able to experience.

The gunman fell having suffered a massive fatal heart attack, Jinx coughed, her mouth tasted of iron, and something warm leaked from the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin, her shirt was ruined.

She had never gotten to love someone, she didn't want to die.

She slumped heavily against the wall behind her, sliding slowly to the floor leaving a red smear on the wall, feebly holding a hand over one of the three holes. People were still running and screaming, the woman Jinx had saved from the gunman simply sat on the floor looking from the gunman to Jinx, the look in her eyes was something else.

Perhaps she didn't want to die, but maybe her death was worth it at least, she could be content with that.

Color faded away and sound came as if she were deep underwater, slow and far away, time seemed to slow to a crawl as the world grew cold.

A lone figure strode towards her, unseen by all, dark and imposing she stood in front of the ex-thief. Long dark robes with many layers of cloth in what Jinx guessed were shades of blue and black, a long black cloak fastened by a silver and sapphire brooch, and a similar belt around her waist. Her face was hidden under a hood with a long tail, an old fashioned cast iron lantern hung from her belt on her left hip glowing a pale blue, gripped in her right hand was an ornate scythe.

"Hello Jinx." The dark figure said.

"Hello Death." She grinned crookedly at the figure.

"Even with your dying breath, that wit has not left you."

"I'd hate to disappoint." She coughed again spitting out blood.

The robed figure knelt before her.

"You know why I am here?"

"To ferry my sorry ass to Hell."

"Hmm, not quite, I know not what the afterlife holds for us but I know what will happen to your soul if you go to find out."

"Heh, take my soul then, probably black and stained."

The figure held out her left hand and light swirled from Jinx to coalesce in her hand, a swirling ball of pure white mist, that crackled with pink electricity.

"Not quite"

Jinx stared at what must be her own soul held in the hand of this reaper. "What are you going to do with that?"

"That depends a little bit, do you want to die?"

"No, of course not, I'm only twenty."

"But you so willingly jumped to the aid of that woman, surely you knew what the likely outcome was?"

"Well… yeah I guess, I just acted."

"That is what I wanted to hear, you helped that woman selflessly at great risk to your own life."

"So what? has that one act of selflessness redeemed my soul for heaven?"

"Like I said I do not know what awaits us in the afterlife, but it opens a few options for us here in the land of the living."

"A land I can't be long for."

"You'll be here as long as I need you to be, one of the perks of being a reaper."

Jinx looked around it did indeed seem as though time had stopped. "So what? What is it you need me for?"

"I have… a proposition for you."

"…"

"As a reaper I collect the souls of the dying, so their inherent magical energy doesn't cause problems or fall into the wrong hands, not an easy job by any stretch of the imagination, a job I could certainly use some help with."

"Are you offering me a position as a Grim Reaper?"

"I don't quite have that authority, but your life would continue on to assist me with my duties."

"I'm not sure that's the life for me."

The reaper pulled her hood back.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Raven replied.

* * *

**A/N: I fully intend to continue this eventually, I don't know when, but eventually.**

**Happy Halloween everyone, Jknight**


End file.
